


B like Bedtime

by khohnsu



Series: ABC of Love [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, two boys one bed and noooo space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: I know I'll fall in love with you, babyAnd that's just what I'll do





	B like Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is in a few days and all I want is a big bara dude I can sleep on.....

“Gon, that’s–” 

“ _Ouch_ , Killua!”

“Ughhh, stop being so freaking _big!_ ”

“I can’t! I would if I could!”

Killua rolled out of his bed with a huff and looked down. Gon sat up with a frown. It was the first time he saw him _this_ upset and it was all because Killua’s bed was _way_ too small for him and his ridiculously big body. It was almost adorable.

“What now?” Gon asked, looking quite helpless and tired. 

They had tried every position but nothing was comfortable enough for the both of them and Killua could tell that Gon was starting to get really sleepy. His eyes were half lidded and he was slurring like he was drunk. The poor guy had worked all day and just wanted to cuddle up to his boyfriend and get a good night’s rest. Like _hell_ he’d send him to the couch and sleep there on his own.

“Hold on,” Killua mumbled. “I’ve got an idea.” Gon seemed a little more awake now when he heard that and tilted his head. “Just lie back down, okay?”

He didn’t have to tell him twice. Gon flopped back down, his body covering two thirds of the small bed and he looked up at Killua in mild confusion. “Killua, where will you--?”

“Right there.” He climbed back into bed and threw one slim leg over Gon’s strong hips. The taller male understood and grinned at him. “I didn’t think of that but, Killua… Don’t you think you should put your legs between mine? Like that…” He spread his own legs a little.

_Oh gosh_. Killua was so used to this…position that he noticed by now that it wouldn’t be the best one to sleep like that, not when he sat on top of Gon with his legs on each side of his hips. He blushed, hoping that it was dark enough in his room and quickly put his legs between Gon’s until he was lying on top of him. Gon hummed happily and his strong arms curled around Killua’s slender waist to press him closer against his chest like he was a pillow. 

The position was a _little intimate_ and Killua almost regretted it. They were so close and he could feel _everything_. “Are you…comfortable…Gon?”

“Yes! Very.” Gon snuggled his face into Killua’s fluffy hair. “I can easily sleep like that. Is it okay for you too, Killua?”

The white haired male didn’t answer right away. He tried his best not to think about how warm and _hard_ Gon’s body was and how it reminded him of that one time Gon had taken him in a similar position with his upper body pressed against his and his hips keeping his quivering thighs parted—

Ah. _How embarrassing_. He desperately hoped Gon didn’t feel his—

“Killua, are you thinking about something naughty?”

Killua almost jumped at that, embarrassed that he was caught. “No, I _didn’t_ —” But then he felt Gon rolling his hips against him and a tiny, breathy gasp escaped his lips. Gon _definitely_ heard that since he was so close.

The taller male chuckled, his voice so low and sleepy that it did _things_ to Killua. There was something incredibly sexy about a tired Gon and this position only made things worse. “…it’s only because you’re so damn big, you dumbass…”

“Big, huh…?”

“Oh _god_ , just shut up.”

Gon laughed, making Killua shake on top of him. He ran his hand over Killua’s back, up and down, up and down, humming softly. “Sorry, I’m really tired but…” His hand stopped at the small of his back and then he pressed down, letting Killua feel his half hard dick between their bodies. Killua was silent for a moment before he shifted around until he was facing Gon. The other male had his eyes closed but when he felt Killua squirming he opened them a little, his amber gaze sleepy yet heated.

“Don’t worry, Gon.” Killua leaned up to kiss his warm lips, almost instantly melting at the contact. He pulled back a little to bite his chin and then wandered down to nibble on his strong neck with a catlike smile on his lips. “I’ll take care of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://khohnsu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
